degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-25320855-20140605020746
Appreciation post for my top OTPs <3 (I have so many more and I'm just too lazy to include them all right now.) Meredith and Derek - Grey's Anatomy Okay, here it is. Your choice, it's simple, her or me. And I'm sure she's really great. But Derek, I love you. In a really big, pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your bedroom window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me. Augustus and Hazel - The Fault in Our Stars I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." Spencer and Toby - Pretty Little Liars Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done. Snow White and Prince Charming - Once Upon a Time I will find you. I will always find you. Miles and Maya - Degrassi I love you too. A lot. Tony and Michelle - Skins UK The truth is... I love you. Jake and Katie - Degrassi I was waiting for you to be ready. Last time you kissed me, you cried. Monica and Chandler - Friends I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I’d ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Eli and Clare - Degrassi You have pretty eyes. Shawn and Juliet - Psych Falling in love with you was never part of the plan. Freddie and Effy - Skins UK It's you I spent all summer thinking about. Gendry and Arya - Game of Thrones You wouldn't be my family. You'd be my lady. Ron and Hermione - Harry Potter You said my name. Just my name, like a whisper. Katniss and Peeta - The Hunger Games What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. Jim and Pam - The Office Who doesn't call a dork like that back? Finn and Rachel - Glee You were the first boy who made me feel loved, and sexy, and visible. You were my first love and I want, more than anything, for you to be my last.